Lie
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Una cruel mentira, orgullo mancillado, innecesaria despedida,un corazón lastimado,y la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido. UsUk


_**Lie **_

_**Hola...pues aclaró Nekitsu-kuroi15 está deprimida porque le rompieron su corazón de piedra, así que este fic es el resultado de mi estado de ánimo, y de escuchar una hermosa canción: ~Lie~ fandub de ranita-conejito (Amm...no sé el porqué de su nombre pero así la encuentran, se llama Patricia) el punto es que se me ocurrió esto y aquí se los dejo. Ok. Espero que se me pase esto porque me duele ToT**_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece si fuera así, bueno...¿Realmente quieren saber qué haría?**

**Summary: No, ¿Por qué te vas? Me haces mal. Sé que fuerte no eres.**

**Pareja: UsUk **

**Advertencias: ¿Angs? (¿Esto puede ser catalogado así?)**

**3 2 1 ready...**

.

.

.

Cayó de rodillas, derrotado, sucio, indignado. Había perdido la guerra contra Alfred. ¿Por qué?- se preguntó. Ahí yacía sobre el suelo miserable, empapado por la lluvia oscura, dando una imagen lamentable. Tan distinto a lo que alguna vez fue.

**-Solías ser tan grande...-**murmuró con desdén. Ante semejantes palabras el británico se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y siguió llorando. Continuó derramando amargas lágrimas. No entendía la razón, tal vez si la comprendiera, quizás si supiera el por qué sería capaz de afrontarlo sin derrumbarse. Ahora Estados Unidos era independiente de Inglaterra. Ahora Alfred F. Jones era libre de Arthur Kirkland. Su primer amor se iba, se estaba escapando frente a sus verdes ojos sin que él pudiera objetar o detenerlo.

**-Traidor...-**sozolló entrecortado el mayor, resentido, dolido, y quizás más importante aún...con el corazón destrozado. Traidor, esa palabra era la que ahora describía a Jones perfectamente. Cobarde...porque le atacó cuando tenía la guardia baja, y las lágrimas no se detienen. _¿Cómo podría odiarlo? ¿Cómo...a pesar de lo que hizo?_

Inglaterra siempre estuvo solo, su familia no lo quería y no tenía amigos, se volvió fuerte, poderoso pero la soledad no se marchaba. Cuando lo conoció a él, tontamente pensó, llegó a creer que podía ser feliz, porque Alfred era sincero, en sus ojos azul cielo se observaba claramente esa honestidad. Se ilusiono, creyó que hasta él era capaz de sentir la belleza del amor.

Estados Unidos no soportó por más tiempo mirar a Arthur así.

**-¿P-por qué...te vas...?-**preguntó Kirkland entrecortado, cada latido perforaba su corazón.

Apretó los nudillos fieramente, y emprendió su camino para alejarse de Inglaterra lo más rápido posible, no quería seguir oyendo los débiles lamentos del mayor. No deseaba sentir la culpa carcomiéndole el alma, por eso avanzó.

_**"No mires atrás...no mires ahora o te arrepentirás..."**_ Sin embargo y en contra de su voluntad, regresó la mirada y observó algo que no esperaba: La cálida sonrisa de Arthur murió con una lágrima que pudo distinguir de las gotas de lluvia, porque las lágrimas del inglés brillan como **diamantes.**

**-Perdóname...-**

Se dio la media vuelta y una traviesa lágrima surco su rostro.

A él también le dolía la despedida.

.

.

.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta levemente. Otra vez, con la falsa esperanza de verlo regresar, con sus esmeraldas empapadas en lágrimas de cristal.

_**"Deja de engañarte no volverá..."**_

Aquel día pudo haberse humillado suplicando que no le abandonara, pero no lo hizo. Nunca lo haría. Su orgullo le podía a sobremanera...sin embargo la esperanza de que Alfred retornaría no se iba.

Tal vez desde el inicio fue un engaño, y no se percato de ello, probablemente Jones le había mentido y no quiso aceptarlo, hasta que la realidad le golpeo la cara.

**-¡No te quiero Alfred! ¡No te estoy esperando! ¡Es más ya no me importas!-**gritó con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba sacar ese resentimiento de alguna forma. Antes de que se volviera loco. Antes de que el odio le consumiera lentamente.

La vida es dolorosa, los sentimientos duelen cuando se quiebran, la traición duele, incluso respirar duele. Para Arthur todo resultaba doloroso en esos momentos.

_**"¡Olvídalo ya!"**_ se regaño de forma mental.

Se dejo caer al suelo desganado, las blancas manos se extendieron a la nada sintiendo la lluvia, cerró los ojos.

**-No puedo odiarlo...- **

Demasiado sufrimiento para soportarlo. ¿Alfred sufriría tanto como él?

Quizás nunca se dio cuenta que era más frágil al menos en el aspecto emocional.

**-Te amo...-**la inminente verdad lo rompió en el llanto, la verdad llamada: Amor.

.

.

.

Ante la frivolidad del clima, se abrazó a si mismo en un inútil intento de darse calor. La tormenta se oía imponente y el día se tornaba gris poco a poco.

Tenía miedo, la valentía no era característica que le describiera.

Cobarde y asustadizo iban acorde a su personalidad.

**-Iggy...-** susurró tenuemente. Observo a su alrededor, soledad. Nadie le había advertido que el precio a pagar por su libertad era la dura soledad.

Cerró sus ojos azules, aquella imagen no le dejaba en paz: esa escena donde el inglés no paraba de llorar bajo la lluvia.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? Y entonces un pensamiento atravesó su mente. ¿Alguna vez Arthur volvería a sonreírle con calidez, como solía hacerlo antes?

**-No me odies...por favor...-** Alfred poseía un buen motivo para justificar su traición, una causa noble, proveniente de su enamorado e ingenuo corazón.

**-Quiero ser tu héroe y salvarte de todo...-**

Su mayor deseo, egoísta.

Salvar y proteger a Arthur Kirkland. Pero para lograr su objetivo debía volverse más fuerte que Reino Unido, y ser independiente era parte del proceso. Lo supo desde el inicio, Kirkland no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente, por eso tuvo que luchar.

Mientras sus razonamientos y recuerdos le llenaban, se acerco a la ventana.

Desde el suelo, aún con la voluntad hecha cenizas, Arthur miro el cielo mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla, y la misma caía al suelo.

Alfred centro su vista en el oscuro manto nocturno, y vio pasar con claridad una resplandeciente y hermosa estrella fugaz. Un gesto alegre apareció en su rostro, cerró sus orbes azules pidiendo un deseo.

"_**Por favor que Arthur me perdone algún día, yo me encargo del resto...te lo suplico. "**_

No creía en la magia al igual que Kirkland, pero sí, en las segundas oportunidades y esperanzas que otorga un ardiente anhelo como el suyo. Algún día, muy pronto lo volvería a ver.

Una cruel mentira, orgullo mancillado, innecesaria despedida, lazos rotos y la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido. Sí, cuando Arthur le perdonará...Su amor podrá florecer.

_**Fin **_

_**Bueno al final no pude soportar dejarlos así, por eso les di una posibilidad porque en mi caso no hay marcha atrás, pero a ellos los adoro por eso les di un final medio feliz.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, recuerden la inspiración viene dónde menos la esperas.**_

_**No olviden comentar.**_

_**Cierto últimamente he querido escribir algo para alguien así que si quieren un fic pídanlo ok.**_

_**Nekitsu_kuroi15 fuera...**_


End file.
